


Mages' Kisses

by TereziMakara



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: (both as in it's fluffy and it's an extra gift), Cousin Incest, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat, Trick or Treat 2017, although it is a rather innocent fluff piece, bc of the Lalli/Tuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Reynir and Lalli show their appreciation for Tuuri.





	Mages' Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Treat, created for Trick or Treat! <3

_'Cause I don't need the sunlight shining on my face_  
_And I don't need perfection to have the perfect day_  
_I just want to see you happy, a smile on your face_  
_Nothing else matters, 'cause you're everything to me, to me, to me_  
  
_You're everything to me_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for Lalli and Reynir kissing Tuuri on the cheek in one of your previous letters, and thought that was sweet so! This was the result, haha cx  
> They're cute, and I had a lot of fun with this! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Lyrics from _Everything to Me_ by Shane Filan.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167253601791/some-lallituurireynir-created-for-trick-or)


End file.
